


Making It Work

by helsinkibaby



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love shouldn’t be about politics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making It Work

**Author's Note:**

> For the West Wing comment fic meme.

  
Ainsley knew that there were too many reasons why it shouldn’t work between them, and contrary to appearances, age was not one of them. She’d always been an old soul, and there was a youthful twinkle in Leo’s eyes, in his smile, that belied his age.

However, when politics was a way of life for two people, one of whom was Republican, the other Democrat, there was no way that the two should fall in love. What would they have to talk about?

Except that they liked the same books and movies, the same restaurants. He liked to do crosswords and her vocabulary was unmatched. She liked to dance and he knew how to. He loved her laugh, she loved his smile.

All that, and the surface had barely been scratched.

Politics got left in the White House at the end of the day.

Everything else was perfect.  



End file.
